This application is for partial support of the sixth Gordon Research Conference on Thrombolysis to be held at the Ventura Holiday Inn in Ventura California on February 6-11, 2000. This international conference has been held every two years since 1990, and provides in-depth discussions of the most exciting and recent developments in the field of thrombolysis and the role of fibrinolytic proteins in angiogenesis, tumor progression, and in neuronal biology. New advances in both basic science and in the development of clinical proteins will be covered. Emphasis will be placed on novel concepts learned from protein structure, in newly emerging relationships between the fibrinolytic system and integrin function, neuronal function, atherosclerosis, angiogenesis, and matrix biology. Further, newly developed clinical agents for stroke therapy will be discussed. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: 1. Advances in serpin structure and function 2. Fibrinolysis and matrix biology 3. Fibrinolytic receptors: role in cellular function 4. Angiogenesis and angiostatin 5. Role of the fibrinolytic system in tumor progression 6. Metalloproteinases, atherosclerosis, and the plasmin system 7. Late breaking topics and presentation of selected posters 8. Neurobiology and fibrinolytic proteins 9. New therapeutic proteins in the treatment of stroke This conference will be a major vehicle for the integration of new knowledge in the field of thrombolysis/fibrinolysis research. The goal is for each participant to acquire a comprehensive state-of-the-art understanding of basic biologic processes and clinical advances in this rapidly enlarging field. The conference will include women and minorities as session leaders and speakers. Every effort will be made to include post- doctoral fellows and graduate students in discussions, afternoon poster sessions, and as speakers where appropriate. As Conference Chair, Dr. Strickland will make every effort to profile new and young investigators in this conference, and to provide them with the opportunity to take a leadership role in discussions